


that's just the way you make me feel

by raegrayson



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, picnic dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegrayson/pseuds/raegrayson
Summary: He notices, of course, the way Gladio’s eyes will linger on his lips, the way he likes to push Ravus’s hair out of his face, the smoldering heat in his gaze that suggests how much Gladio is really holding himself back and every time he does, Ravus feels that all-too-familiar spikey heat clenching in his stomach, the feeling that only Gladio elicits.





	that's just the way you make me feel

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for my lovely friend raka for finishing school im so proud of u even if twitter wont allow us to express this!! have some smooching
> 
> also i apologize if theres any glaring errors i wrote this in like an hour

After the first attempt goes so well, Gladio makes a point to establish the picnic dates as a weekly ritual. He tries for more often, but their schedules really only allow it on Thursdays when Gladio doesn’t have class and Ravus only has lab hours. So, each Thursday, around 2, Gladio appears in the glass doors of the labs with a basket and a smile and mostly Ravus doesn’t even have to be reminded. (Mostly, of course, because there are still days when he’s so wrapped up that Gladio has to come in and drag him away.) Ravus appreciates these dates more than he can articulate, especially with the end of the semester looming. Before Gladio, he had only Ignis to remind him to be human and Ignis could barely remind  _ himself _ . 

Now, though, he has these little slices of peace to look forward to. The last few weeks have been nice and Ravus appreciates Gladio never pushing him too far. He notices, of course, the way Gladio’s eyes will linger on his lips, the way he likes to push Ravus’s hair out of his face, the smoldering heat in his gaze that suggests how much Gladio is really holding himself back and every time he does, Ravus feels that all-too-familiar spikey heat clenching in his stomach, the feeling that only Gladio elicits. 

Still, he has been holding back, they haven’t done more than hold hands and occasionally press the lines of their bodies together as they walk or sit in the library. Not that there haven’t been times when Ravus had thought Gladio meant to kiss him; one night when Gladio walked him to his car, he’d leaned in close, eyes lidded and questioning, but a car alarm had gone off elsewhere as a drunken co-ed had attempted to open the wrong car and the moment had been broken. Another time, after a particularly nice picnic date, Gladio had placed a hand on Ravus’s neck and begun to lean in, only for Ravus’s phone to ring shrilly. 

Ravus was getting a little frustrated, actually. He wasn’t sure how many more almost-kisses he could take before he just grabbed the man in the middle of the quad. 

This Thursday, Gladio arrives right on time, waving calmly through the glass of the doors and Ignis hastily shuffles Ravus out the door. 

“Hey,” Gladio says in a voice filled with warmth as he promptly takes Ravus’s hand in his. 

“Good afternoon,” Ravus replies, threading his fingers through Gladio and allowing the spikey heat to travel through his chest. 

“Man, you are not going to believe what happened today,” Gladio says and he immediately launches into a story about some ridiculous prank some of his residents pulled, involving no less that 10 lizards and a gallon of Mountain Dew. Ravus snorts at the appropriate junctures and responds with his own story about an ill-advised experiment put on by two very tired grad students who both ended up hairless for a month. 

Gladio is, predictably, eating cup noodles again and Ravus sighs when he sees it. “I realize we are, actually, in college, but honestly.” 

“You sound like Iggy,” Gladio grumbles as he defiantly shoves a far too large and probably too hot fork full of noodles into his mouth. 

“Heavens forfend we worry for your nutritional intake,” Ravus replies with a roll of his eyes. 

“My nutrition is fine, ain’t nothing wrong with a man enjoying his cup noodles,” Gladio says, narrowing his eyes. 

Ravus simply hmpfs and unwraps his sandwich. They eat in a companionable silence for a while, simply enjoying the peace of one another’s company. Gladio finishes his noodles first and simply watches Ravus as he finishes his sandwich. Ravus can’t help but bristle under the scrutiny and huffs, “What? Is there something on my face?” 

“Nah,” Gladio says, shifting over until he’s directly beside Ravus. He’s radiating warmth both from his being and his voice, dipped low and intimate as his eyes roam Ravus’s face. “Just like lookin’ at you.” 

Ravus can feel a flush traveling over his neck and ears as he looks away. “Foolish man,” he mutters, placing the wrapper for his finished sandwich back in the basket. 

Gladio’s hand is sliding along his jaw then, to cup his cheek and bring their gazes together. “It’s true,” he’s saying softly, although he doesn’t seem to be focusing on his word. Their faces are so close now, noses touching and breath mingling. Every inhale brings Gladio’s scent flooding through Ravus’s senses and he feels like he’s drowning in the man. His own hand reaches out to rest on Gladio’s bicep and he holds his breath as Gladio inches closer, so close, he’s just-

“Gladdy?” cries out a female voice from somewhere behind them. 

Gladio tenses and swears on an exhale and Ravus returns the sentiment in his own mind. He doesn’t know who’s calling out to them, but he hates them just a little and has half a mind to just push Gladio down and let the interloper figure out for themself that they’re unwanted. 

Gladio is pulling away, however, and smiling broadly (if a little tensely) at someone over Ravus’s shoulder. “Iris,” he says, waving. “Hey.” 

_ Ah _ , Ravus thinks. Iris. The sister. He smothers his irritation, he’s not going to meet Gladio’s beloved sister for the first time and be rude to her. He wants to continue his relationship with Gladio after all. 

“Hey!” she’s saying as she draws level with them. Ravus looks up at her and finds a young woman, barely in her 20s, beaming down at him. “I thought that was you! Hi there! You must be Ravus!” She’s extending a hand for him to shake and Ravus takes it gingerly. “I’m Iris, although you probably know who I am! It’s so nice to finally meet you! Gladdy talks about you all the time!” 

“He does?” Ravus asks, fixing his gaze back on Gladio, who meets it evenly with a smirk. “Only good things I hope.”

“Don’t be silly!” Iris says with a giggle. “Of course! He’s totally sweet on you!” 

“Iris,” Gladio groans but Ravus only chuckles.

“I hadn’t noticed,” he drawls, smirking back at Gladio. 

“And here I’ve been so subtle,” Gladio says with a dramatic sigh. “Outed by my only sister.” 

Iris giggles again and swats at Gladio’s head fondly. “Well, I gotta go, I’m supposed to meet my friends for a study date, but you two have fun!” 

“Yes, I need to be getting back to the lab,” Ravus adds regretfully as he checks his watch. So much for picking up where they’d left off. 

“It was nice to meet you! Gladio, make sure you bring him around some time! Don’t hide him all to yourself!” With a final cheery wave, Iris is bouncing off across the lawn with a spring in her step. 

Gladio waves after her and then looks at Ravus again. “Sorry about that,” he says. “Didn’t exactly imagine you meeting her for the first time like, uh, that.” 

“It’s fine,” Ravus says, waving a hand. “She’s...sweet. I look forward to meeting her again.” 

Gladio beams at that, clearly delighted that Ravus and Iris seem to be getting along. They begin packing up their debris before making their way back inside, Gladio once again wrapping his hand around Ravus’s. As they walk, he clears his throat once and says, “Hey, listen, I had an idea.” 

Ravus cocks an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“Yeah, uh, I was thinking, once the semester is over and we both have more time, we could do something,” Gladio supplies and his cheeks are a little flushed. 

“Did you have...something in mind?” Ravus asks, fingers clenching slightly around Gladio’s. 

“Yeah, actually,” Gladio says, finally meeting Ravus’s eyes. “I thought we could go camping. I know a great spot just outside the city that’s got a natural hot spring and everything. I thought it’d be nice, just us and the stars for a couple of nights to, uh, enjoy each other.” He’s definitely flushing just a bit now, but his gaze remains steady. 

Ravus exhales in a rush, cheeks warming as he understands exactly what Gladio means by enjoying each other. “That sounds...good,” he replies and Gladio’s eyes light up and he grins. 

“Great! I’ll figure out the details and get back to you,” he says. 

They’re at the doors to the lab now, and Ravus hates them just a little every time because it never feels like he’s had enough time with Gladio. This time is worse, with the near kiss and promise of their trip looming over him and he glares just a little at the lab, thankful that Ignis doesn’t look up and catch it.

“Alright,” Gladio is saying, releasing his hand. “This was good. I’ll text you later?” 

“Of course,” Ravus replies, smiling just a little as he meets Gladio’s eyes. “I had fun.” 

“I’m glad,” Gladio murmurs and he reaches up to brush his fingers across Ravus’s cheek before waving and turning to leave. 

Ravus watches him take a step, then two, before something in him snaps and he hears himself saying, “Gladiolus, wait-” and moving to catch the startled Gladio by the arm. He swings him back around, hands going up to his face to pull it into his own and finally-finally seal their lips together. Gladio makes a startled sound for a moment before melting into it, dropping the basket so he can take Ravus’s waist in both hands and pull their bodies together, tilting his head to slot his lips against Ravus’s and it’s. Perfect. Warmth blooms in Ravus’s chest and threatens to consume him as one of his hands goes into Gladio’s hair and the other rests against his chest. Gladio is, of course, an incredible kisser, throwing his whole self into it and Ravus’s is getting lightheaded from the strength of the feelings coursing through him. This was a bad idea, probably, because now that he’s finally got Gladio’s lips on his, he doesn’t want to stop. 

A quiet moan leaves Gladio’s mouth as he pulls away and presses their foreheads together to breathe for a moment. “Thank all the Gods,” he murmurs, voice thick and rough. “If I didn’t get to kiss you soon, I was going to lose my mind.” 

Ravus has no idea how to respond to that except to growl under his breath and pull Gladio in for another dizzying kiss. This one is just as perfect, warm and languid as their lips glide together, neither daring to take the kiss too deep for fear of losing themselves. Gladio’s hands can’t seem to sit still, traveling from Ravus’s hips up his back and down again. Ravus’s fingers clench uselessly in Gladio’s hair as he kisses Gladio with all he has and he hums in his throat. 

They pull away again and Gladio says, “You have to go.” 

“Counterpoint,” Ravus offers, and presses their lips together again. 

Gladio chuckles against his mouth and gently pushes him backwards. “Believe me, I want nothing more than to drag you into the nearest closet and ruin you-” Ravus groans at this statement. “-but you really need to get back to work.” 

“I hate it when you’re right,” Ravus sighs, but he pulls back, straightening his clothes and hair while Gladio does the same. 

“Call me later,” Gladio says, eyes and voice full of heat and promises. 

“I will,” Ravus replies and he squeezes Gladio’s bicep before turning and heading back through the glass doors. As they close behind him, he hears a hearty and ecstatic, “ _ Fuck _ yeah!” and smiles to himself. 

“Congratulations, Ravus,” Ignis says with a wry smile. 

Ravus glares at him. “Oh, shut up.” 

Ignis only laughs. 


End file.
